Pets are often considered family members. Some attain status at least comparable to—and perhaps more permanent than—significant others. Increasingly, pets of all species and varieties travel with and accompany their owners during travel, on vacation, to and from destinations away from home. Comfort can be maintained by providing a familiar food and/or water bowl. While such containers in a home environment are typically of rigid construction, dimensional aspects can hinder transport—especially so for hiking, backpacking and other outdoor endeavors.
A number of travel-related pet bowls are currently available, most of which can be characterized as having deformable or foldable side and bottom portions. Variable surface and volume dimensions, upon folding or deformation, can facilitate compact transport. However, such articles are not without problems and deficiencies. For instance, the same foldability/deformability which favors packing can also introduce varying degrees of structural and positional instability. As evidenced by the amount of spillage, an impatient pet can often leave food and water delivery less than effective.